1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention refers to improvements introduced in or relating to an exhaust valve used in pressure cookers.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The usual and known pressure cookers are provided, in their upper part, with an exhaust valve comprising a vertical tube of steam exhaust, an enveloping or surrounding weight of said tube, provided with exhaust points, such weight plugging partially, and by simple adhesion, the exhaust nozzle of said tube. When the internal pressure reaches limits higher than that corresponding to the pressure exerted by the weight, the latter is lifted by the internal pressure leaving the exhaustion of part of the steam until reaching a point in which the pressure of the weight is greater than said internal pressure, in such a way that the valve returns back fitting on the tube nozzle of exhaust. Additionally, such weight provided with exhausts for the outside usually comprises a cylinder or equivalent, provided with an axial hole, not piercing through, and is of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the exhaust tube. In other words, said tube covers the exhaust tube easily and because of its perforations, it allows the escape of steam originating from the exhaust tube in jets, subdividing the vertical central jet in order to prevent the formation of a single jet of higher strength and of the greater possibility of burning a person who may be close to the pressure cooker. On the other hand, as it has been explained, the exhaust tube is a vertical tube situated on the lid of the pressure cooker and establishes a connection between the internal part of the cooker and the outside. In order for the steam to escape through the exhaust tube without entraining food particles, mainly the cellulosic envelope of cereal grains, the exhaust tube is provided, in the part which lies in the internal part of the cooker, with orthogonal perforations, in relation to the tube axis, made in the fitting nut of said tube.
Normally, when the cooking of cereals in grain is made, principally lentils and even beans, there frequently occurs the loosening of their skin which are entrained by the steam and, due to the fact that they are too thin, they clog the exhaust tube, thus causing a very great pressure buildup for clearing the exhaust valve causing a violent ejection of the weight to attain great heights.